The Ways Of Life
by phoenixfirebird-308
Summary: Entire Summary Indside Couples: BBxRae, StarxOC, RobinxOC, CyborgxJinx, OCxOC, OCxOC
1. Summary

**The Ways Of Life  
**_  
By: phoenix firebird308_  
**  
******

The Summary

It was a beautiful day on Crutonium, until the bad news came. Nikki, a thirteen year old princess, and her five brothers Isabel, Benjamin, Joshua, Matthew, and Jacob were sent to a distant planet called Azarath because of a war on their planet. Briana, the princess of Azarath, a half demon, half angel, with a shadowy past, is Nikki and her brothers cousin. When Nikki gets to this new planet, she and the others find that they must leave once again for a even farther planet, Earth, where they will meet their **biggest** foes, themselves and there counterparts, the Teen Titans...


	2. New Surroundings

**The Ways Of Life**  
_  
By: phoenix firebird308_

**_Chapter 1: New Surrondings_**

"I can't belive we have to go to earth, and right after we got to Azarath!" said Isabel, Astonished that he was going from one planet to the next and to the next again.  
"Stop your Whining, Isabel." Said Briana, Clearly annoyed.  
"Ooooo, Someone's PMS-ing today..." Ben (Benjamin) said, and ducked quick enough to not get shot by a fire red energy bolt. "Haha! You missed!"  
"Trust me, I never miss." Said Briana Hauntingly.  
As Ben heard something crack, he looked up to get large chunk of plaster hit him straight in the face and yet see Briana Smirking while reading her book "How To Kill A Mocking Bird" By: Harper Lee, at the same time.  
"Bitch." Ben muttered.  
"What did you call me?" Briana said through Clenched teeth as she looked up from her book, giving Ben a look that could kill a person.  
"I called you a B-I-T-C-H, Bitch." Ben said through clenched teeth as well.  
"Oh you asked for it." Said Briana as she pounced on Ben, and started a fist fight between the two.  
"Stop It!" Nikki said, trying to prevent a fight and being the first time she said anything the entire trip, noone listened.  
"STOP!" Nikki screamed, getting everyones attention.  
"Wow, you can still speak." Said Matt (Matthew)  
"Of course she can speak, she's Nikki, she talks 24/7..." Jake (Jacob) muttered to Matt.  
"I don't wish for you both to fight, your cousins, family should not fight with each other." Nikki said with sadness in her voice, she had a point, but right now, noone cared.  
"Uh, guys," Isabel said "Were nearing earth's orbit, we'll be there in about 10 minutes."  
"I wonder what earth looks like," Jacob said, staring out the window  
What he saw was a gorgeous planet, beautiful greens and blues, even some of the stars surrounding it. As they neared the orbit, the beautifulness incresed, all of them seeing earth for a first time in their entire lifes, was a sight to always remember, one that a being would never, ever forget...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Rae, Dude, when are these people getting here?" Beast Boy asked Raven  
"I don't know, any time now. I was friends with the Princess of Azarath my entire life until I came to earth. I can't wait to see her." Raven said in her Oh-so-famous Monotone voice  
Then, Suddenly as Raven and B.B. were looking out the window, they saw a bright red light that looked like a meteor, but as it neared them it seemed to be a Azarathien Space Ship.  
"Dudes! There Here!" B.B. Screamed loud enough for people to here in China.  
"C'mon Y'all! Let's go meet 'em!" Cyborg said excitedly as he raced up to the roof.  
Right as they got to the roof, a spaceship was already parked perfectly. Cyborg was drooling at the Design of the spaceship. A Deep Midnight Black for the body, with the word Azarath in bright red colors on each side. As Cyborg went to look at the interior, a large door opened and out came six people. One with light purple hair(like Raven's only lighter) that was spiked up in every direction, deep violet eyes, and wearing a a purple flamed button shirt over his Dark Purple t-shirt underneath and a pair of purple baggy jeans, he looked at least 6'0 (Isabel). The second boy that stepped out had the same style of hair as the first boy, only his hair was blue, he had a deep navy blue color to his eyes, he had on the same kind of shirt as Isabel only blue with a Dark Blue T-shirt underneath and baggy deep navy jeans, he looked about 5'8, perhaps 5'9 (Benjamin). The Third boy came out with hair like the first two boys only his hair was forest green, he had deep green eyes, and had a green flame shirt with a light green T-shirt on underneath it with baggy green jeans, he looked about 5'6 (Jacob). The fourth and final boy had the same spiked hair only his hair was white, he had silver-ish color to his eyes, and had on a white flame shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and baggy white jeans, he was about 5'4 (Matthew). The came Nikki, she was dressed in a red dress that showed her stomach and turned into a skirt at the bottom, with red boots that stopped at her middle calf, and gloves that stopped at the top of her biceps, with her red hair and red eyes, it was, well, too much red, she was about 5'2. After Nikki came Briana, she walked out of the spaceship wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie with her hood up but, you could still see her phoenix neckless hanging limply on her neck, she had one her black and white old skool shoes and was exactly 5'7.  
"Dude... I..." Beast Boy stammered.  
"Whoa." Robin finished for him.  
"I absolutly love your spaceship." Cyborg said " Now, who's is it so I can bow down to them?"  
"It's mine, I'm Briana. Princess of Azarath."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Monica: Okie Dokie! That's the first chapter of a very long story! Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to flame, but constructive flames only! If you liked it and want me to continue, please review!


	3. The Tour Problem

The Ways Of Life

By: poenixfirebird308

Chapter 2: The tour problem

"Briana, is…is that you!" Raven Stammered

"Yea, I've changed a lot over the years…" Briana said pulling down her hood, revealing her long jet black hair and bright blue husky colored eyes "I'm seventeen now.."

"So, B., Who's the red-head?" Raven asked, pointing over to Nikki.

"Oh, her? That's my thirteen year old cousin Nikki." Briana Replied, signaling for Nikki to come over

"Hello…" Nikki said shyly

After everyone got acquainted, they all went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you guys want a tour?" Robin asked, standing next to Briana.

"Sure, only if you step a few feet away, Wonder Bread." Briana said to Robin, pushing him into the wall.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I was put into a hard position! Stand next to you, or stand next to Beast Boy! He hasn't taken a bath in weeks!" Robin exclaimed, causing every one to move a few inches away from Beast Boy

"Izzy, I wanna go back home…" Nikki whispered to Isabel

"I know, but I want to see B. get into a fight." Isabel whispered back, causing Nikki to giggle

"STILL! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAND NEXT TO ME! YOU COULD'VE STOOD SOMEPLACE ELSE! LIKE, NEXT TO RAVEN OR STARFIRE!" Briana screamed, causing her eyes to glow a bright red

"MABYE I DIDN'T WANT TO STAND NEXT TO THEM! MABYE I WANTED TO STAND NEXT TO YOU!" Robin screamed back, whipping out his Bo-staff, knowing he was going to fight her

"Briana, can I help?" Nikki whispered in her ear

"No, this is between bird boy and me…" Briana said as she dodged a flying explosive disk

As Briana dodged the explosive disk, Robin threw three Ice disks at her while she was still in mid-air. When she touched ground, the ice disks hit her in the chest, arm, and leg, sending her flying back into the wall. When she got up, her eyes were glowing a bright, bright red, signifying that she was really pissed.

"Azarath Jarchonium Zinthos!" Briana screamed as the Table standing in front of Robin was engulfed in a red aurora, which was over powered by a deep purple aurora. As the table was engulfed in a different aurora, Robin saw his chance to attack Briana. When Robin charged to attack the weakened girl, he was put into a bubble (as was Briana), of a Black aurora.

"Enough." Raven said to the two "Just because you two don't want to stand next to each other, it doesn't mean you have to fight to the death. Robin, stand next to Cyborg. Briana, you stand next to me." Raven said as she let them out of their energy bubbles

"Um, excuse me, but could we please have the tour now?" Nikki asked Shyly

"Of course friend Nikki, we will shall give you all a tour now." Starfire said happily

"Cool." Ben said

"No, hot." Nikki said as she burned Robin's Bo-staff with her fire breath

"Hey!" Robin yelled as he saw what Nikki was doing

"Hehehe!" Nikki giggled as she ran off to Isabel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica: Sorry for the extra long wait! My parents are divorced and I only see Courtney every-other-weekend, and this is her story so I needed to see her to write it!

Courtney: Yea, We'll have all sorts of chapters up in a week or so…

Monica: 'Cause I got's a week with my dad! So please Review!


	4. A Flashback and a Mystery

"Okay, well. This is Beast Boy's room, Cyborg's Room, Starfire's room, Raven's room and my room." Robin said, pointing to the rooms in exact order

"Ya know, if this is your room, where's the bird cage?" Briana said to Robin with a big smile on her face, just trying to aggravate him

"I. Don't. Have. One." Robin said through clenched teeth

"Oh, yeah right…" Briana said walking into Robin's room and checking under his bed "Your Master _had_ to keep you caged, or you would've flown away…"

"Get out of my room! This is my personal property and you are violating my space!" Robin yelled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ya'll! Look what the thirteen year old has!" Cyborg yelled, sitting at the kitchen table

"Um, the thirteen year old has a name, Cyborg. Nikki just doesn't talk much…" Robin said still holding Briana over his shoulder

"Let me go, Robin!" Briana screamed

**_Flashback_ **

"_Get out of my room! This is my personal property and you are violating my space!" Robin yelled_

"_I just want to find your bird cage." Briana said looking in his closet_

"_Um, Briana, I think it's best that you just get out of Robin's room…" Isabel stated meekly_

"_YES! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs before he lunged at Briana and put her over his shoulder and walked to the main room_

_**End Flashback**_

"Fine." Robin said, picking her up off his shoulder "Just never, EVER go in my room again, without my permission."

"Aye, Aye Captain Wonder Bread!" Briana said, saluting Robin

"God I hate you…" Robin whispered

"Thanks! I always make people hate me!" Briana said giddily, before running to the couch and doing a cannonball onto it

"I second that motion, dude…" Ben whispered to Robin, before going to stop Briana from breaking the Titans couch

"………….kaaaay, now this is sweet! Nikki, make your platform thingy." Cyborg said to Nikki

"Okay." Nikki replied shyly

As fire rose from the ground, Nikki put her hands put in front of her and muttered a crutonioun spell and a platform made of fire appeared in front of her. She jumped up on the platform and started to zoom around the room.

"See! Isn't that cool!" Cyborg shouted happily

"Yea, wish we could do that…" Jake said unhappily

"Why can't you?" Beast Boy asked

"Well, Nikki and the four of us have the same mother, but, Nikki's father is a fire demon, our father is a regular demon. The four of us aren't even related to Briana, Just Nikki. Briana's Father is the most powerful demon in the entire universe and beyond, Briana's Father is a Regular Demon too, Nikki's Father and Briana's father are half brothers. But Briana's life is an different story…" Isabel explained, causing everyone's jaws to drop to the floor

"So, Briana, What's your life story?" Robin asked curiously

"None of your goddamn business!" Briana yelled, pulling up her hood so no one could see her face

"Robin, Briana is very insecure about her past. I don't even know what went on when she was little, the only thing I know is that her parents are dead, but I don't even know how…" Nikki said quietly, so Briana couldn't hear her

"I know what you said Nikki, and It's my personal business to know what happened to my parents and no one else's. So once again, if I want anyone to know my fucking business, I'll tell them myself…" Briana said with sadness in her voice, clearly showing she was crying "I'm going outside…"

"Do any of you know what happened?" Cyborg asked the four boys

"No, If Nikki doesn't know anything, we sure as hell don't." Matt replied

"Well, I'm worried. I'm gonna go find out…" Robin said as he went to the roof to talk to Briana

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica: Haha! Cliffy! This is very interesting, eh! Well in the next chapter we will find out:

1. What Briana's Past is

2. What she has done in her past

3. Who the fifth brother is

4. Why I'm telling you all this and much more!

Courtney: If you are wondering what Briana's past is or why Monica is a Idiot, please review!


End file.
